


Эн

by Synant, WTF_Winter_19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Light BDSM, PWP without Porn, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synant/pseuds/Synant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_19/pseuds/WTF_Winter_19
Summary: Ассоль опаздывала.





	Эн

Ноябрь подходил к концу. До декабря оставалось двадцать минут. Ассоль опаздывала.

Она подула на свои ладони, потирая их друг о друга. Сегодня, выходя из дома, она забыла перчатки; не лучшая идея: ветер пронизывал до костей. Эн будет ею недовольна. Главное правило, которому она должна была следовать, — следить за собой, а сегодня...

Но при мысли о наказании по телу побежали мурашки. Ассоль ускорила шаг. Эн велела ей быть ровно в полночь, и она во что бы то ни стало успеет.

Иногда Ассоль задавалась вопросом, как на самом деле зовут Эн. Потому что «Эн» было всего лишь первой буквой её имени.

Она представляла себе, как назовёт Эн по имени. Самое первое приходящее на ум глупое имя «Наташа» она отбрасывала, фантазируя, что «Н» — это от «Немизиды», потому что это имя казалось загадочным, как и сама Эн. Ведь когда Эн была не в духе, только ледяной тон выдавал ее настроение — она походила на прекрасную богиню. Кажется, Ассоль нашла свою мисс Грей, прям как в сказке.

Ассоль оборвала себя. До полночи осталось всего пятнадцать минут. И она побежала.

В голове было пусто.

Она затормозила перед дверью.

Ей нужно было время отдышаться. Эн не любила, когда всё происходило в спешке. А у Ассоль не было причин делать то, что ей не нравилось.

Три минуты. Рано. Слишком рано.

Ассоль снова подула на замерзшие руки. И остро осознала, что наказания ей не избежать. В ту же секунду к щекам прилил жар. Она вздохнула и, глядя, как сизый пар от её дыхания поднимается вверх, едва не рассмеялась. Она была почти счастлива.

Эн никогда не наказывала её слишком жестоко. А сегодня она даже не опоздала. Но идея метода кнута и пряника будоражила. Ассоль не любила долгие прелюдии, после которых под пристальным и цепким взглядом ей приходилось ублажать себя пальцами — такое наказание было для неё пыткой, и Эн об этом знала. Возможно, Эн смягчится, и помимо пальцев позволит воспользоваться вибратором. Но перед этим её ждет тёплая ванна, а затем каждый палец на руках будет обласкан языком, и Ассоль прикусит губу, чтобы не застонать... А чуть позже она кончит под взглядом Эн в безмолвном крике, и после в поощрение получит лакомство из её рук и награду, при мысли о которой Ассоль едва подавила стон.

И удивлённо моргнула. На улице начался снегопад. Она вновь подула на озябшие, уже ставшие ледяными пальцы.

Ассоль нажала на звонок. Дверь открылась почти сразу. Этот взгляд был ей знаком и она замерла, отметив как едва заметно поджались губы. Ассоль знала — это не предвещало для неё ничего хорошего и когда взгляд опустился на её руки, ей захотелось тут же спрятать их за спину.

Она вздрогнула, но не сдвинулась с места. Ей никто не разрешал. Где-то в глубине дома забили куранты, отсчитывая полночь. Она провинилась, поэтому ей оставалось только ждать. У Эн было право её прогнать, и Ассоль могла её больше никогда не увидеть, ведь она нарушила главное правило.

Окинув её взглядом, Эн посторонилась, и было в её глазах что-то такое, от чего Ассоль бросило в жар, когда она перешагнула порог дома.

**Author's Note:**

> #. WTF Winter 2019 - "Эн"


End file.
